


Please Forgive me

by angelforlife456



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelforlife456/pseuds/angelforlife456
Summary: You had nightmares of Belphie killing you. Can you learn to forgive the Seventh Born?
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Please Forgive me

You didn’t forget. You couldn’t forget... you were in your room crying. “H-he killed me and everyone just forgot like I didn’t mean anything” you hugged your pillow tight. You remember how your other self looked so bloody. Tear stains on her face. The look of betrayal. You felt it was your fault and it was eating you alive. You hold on the pillow tightened and you tried falling asleep. That night, you had a nightmare. You were watching Belphie killing you in front of yourself. The worst part? Your pleas was going on unheard. “Stop I helped you!” You cried out. You were so scared and Belphie turned his attention to you. Blood was covering his clothes and a part of his face. 

You woke with tears running down your face. Breathing heavily, you tried desperately to calm down. Checking your D3, it was only 2 in the morning you needed water or juice something to calm your nerves after suffering a nightmare like that. Only wearing your nightgown, you got up from your bed and headed towards the kitchen. Going through the fridge, you tried to find some juice luckily you did find some water. Pulling it out from the fridge, you got a cup and begin to pour it. “Thank goodness...I really needed this...” you say filling the cup and begin to drink the cold water. It felt nice and did make you feel more calmer. You wondered if the brothers felt guilty for letting you die.

Clutching the cup in your hands, you felt scared and slightly begging for forgiveness for letting your other self die like that. The biggest you had in your mind was had this happened several times? You weren’t so sure. Suddenly hearing footsteps coming towards the kitchen, you put back the jug of water and finished the drink quickly. You didn’t want to stay around to see who it was. Running out of the kitchen you bumped into someone and landed on the floor. “Ouch...” you groan in pain rubbing your head. “S-Sorry! Are you alright (y/n)?” Looking up you realized it was Beel. “I’m fine Beel thank you” he held out a hand for you to grab. Taking it you pulled yourself off from the floor and dusted yourself. “Are you okay (y/n) you’re usually never up at this time”

“Yea hey Beel is it alright if I talked to you?” You say. “Um well aren’t we talking already?” He says confused. God he look so adorable. After all, he is a precious cinnamon roll. “Yes we are” you giggled. Beel pulled some snacks from the fridge and handed you a bar of chocolate to cheer you up. “Beel um... do you remember when Belphie killed the other me...?” You say trying very hard not to feel afraid. Beel looked at you sadly and now he knew the reason. You had a nightmare about his twin brother and you’re afraid. “A-are you afraid of me as well...?” He says worriedly. “If I’m being honest yes...you all let me die and I feel like-“ tears start running down your face catching Beel off guard. “I never mattered to you all in the first place.” 

You just broke down instantly. “No you’re wrong (y/n)!” Beel was starting to cry now he went over to you and held you tightly in arms. He was heartbroken from your words. “Belphie is sorry too all of us are...” he says. You just cried into his chest. “Even if I’m Lilith’s descendant I still wouldn’t matter...” you said loudly. Beel’s eyes widen from your words. He knows he loved you and he didn’t care if you were Lilith’s descendent at all. The door to kitchen opened revealing Belphie clutching his pillow and wearing cow like pjs. You can see tears running down his face. “Beel (Y/n) you’re crying is everything alright?” Belphie was worried and came close to you. Seeing Belphie in his demon with blood on his face appeared in your vision. You screamed hugging Beel tightly sobbing into his chest. 

“I don’t want to die....” you say clutching Beel’s oh shirt tightly. You were shaking and Beel was trying his best to keep you calm. Belphie was confused. What was going on to make you feel like this. “(y/n) are you afraid of me...?” Belphie says worried about your answer. ‘Please don’t be afraid of me....’ he slightly begged in his head. “Yes I’m afraid! I’m scared you’ll kill me again like you did before” you turned to face him. He saw the look of fear in your eyes, tears running down your face, and the way you were shaking. Belphie didn’t want this at all... He caused you great pain and he knew he can’t take it back. He took a step closer but you hugged Beel with all your night. “Belphie please go back to bed I’ll talk to (Y/n)” Beel pleads with him and Belphie looked hurt. 

“Alright...” Belphie looked sad and leaves the kitchen. Beel took you back into your room and laid in bed with you. Needlessly, you had another nightmare when you were sleeping. Beel has held your hand during it just so you can feel safe.   
——————-

In the morning, you and Beel had waken up together and head over to get some breakfast. Sitting down at the table, Lucifer noticed your behavior. “(Y/n) are you alright? You’re shaking...” you lifted your head up and see Belphie looking at you sadly for a few second until you looked away. Lucifer catches the motion and he knew something was immediately wrong. After finishing your breakfast you had went back to your room. Thankfully there’s no classes today, so you had all the time in the world to relax. Relaxing in your bed, you were reading a book Satan gave you. “I truly wonder if Belphie even knows...?” You say clutching the book tightly. What you didn’t expect was Belphie was watching you through the crack of the door holding roses and a cow plushie. He was curious to know what he did wrong. Hell do anything for you to forgive him. 

“Sure he looks apologetic but he killed me and...I feel like I don’t matter!” You threw the book at the wall in frustration as the tears fall from your face. Belphie knew he fucked up and he knew you can’t ever forgive him for what he did. He opened the door and let himself inside your room looking at the floor. You turned to him and started feeling afraid until you see the plushie and roses in his hands. “I-I’m Sorry...” he whispered. “Please leave....” you say. You just didn’t want to be in the same room with him until he got closer to you and held you in his arms. You realized he was shaking. “I know you won’t forgive me but I do regret it. If you don’t believe me, use the pact against me” he says looking deep into your eyes. 

“G-get....” you couldn’t do it. You didn’t like using the pact against them. “(Y/n) I’m so sorry...” Belphie puts the gifts on the bed and just hugs you. You hugged him and you knew he felt guilty about what he did. “Get on the bed” you said using the pact and Belphie followed your order. “(Y/n)” he says looking at you. “Please don’t move.... I want to confirm something. Are you really sorry about what you did to me?” Belphie grips your sheets. “Of course I do... I really mean it...” you come close to him and caress his face. Seeing the nightmare in your vision in your view again you shake it out of your mind. ‘He’s not the same he would of killed by now if that’s the case.’ You gently pushed him down the bed and you sit on his lap.

“Show me you’re sorry” you say. Belphie lifts his hand up to feel your cheek. “Alright...” he brings your face close to his and gently kisses you. The kiss was very passionate and filled with love. You closed your eyes and begin to melt into the kiss. You feel Belphie’s hands running down your thighs and slowly going on your butt. You felt a warmth pooling in your lower area and Belphie wouldn’t stop kissing you and you can feel the warmth becoming intense. You pulled away from the kiss and you noticed how red Belphie was. “May I?” He gently gropes your butt. “Yes” carefully he takes off your nightgown leaving you in just your underwear. Your chest looked so soft and he softly begins to touch your breasts. 

You breathed heavily and kept your gaze on Belphie. He was carefully caressing your breasts and comes closer to suck on your left nipple getting a reaction from you. He was sucking so softly that he didn’t want to hurt you. You felt something hard pressed against your lower area. “B-Belphie....” you moaned and he stops. “It’s okay please do whatever you want to me.” You got off of him and unzip his pants. You can see precum leaking on his boxers and you knew Belphie was craving you. Pulling down his boxers, you carefully grabbed his hard cock and began to stroke very slowly. Belphie breathed hard he can feel himself throbbing in your hand. “Belphie will you listen to me?” You run your finger over the tip of his cock in a teasing way causing Belphie to moan out. “Y-Yes (y/n) I’m all yours I’ll do anything for you to not be afraid and forgive me” 

You blushed you never thought you’d be scared of him but this side of Belphie was making you feel warm. Removing your underwear, you got back on top of him and sat on his face. Going towards his cock, you began to lick the tip while Belphie instantly licks your folds. “B-Belphie” you moaned loudly and suck his cock. It was throbbing so much and you didn’t want it to stop just yet. Belphie was really red you taste so good on his tongue. He was panting from the pleasure his cock was getting from you. “(Y/n)!” He whined. You got off of him and laid down your back on the bed. Opening your arms and tears running down your face. “Come here Belphegor” Belphie comes close and inserts himself deep inside you and you can feel it hit your deepest parts. Gripping the sheets, you were being pounded nice and gently. 

Belphie looked at you and was loving the feeling of being with you. “I love you I’ll make sure to protect you and I want you to understand you matter to me a lot” he kisses your lips and lifts your legs up and begins to pound you deeper and you can feel his balls slapping against your skin very hard. You didn’t want him to pull away so you wrapped your legs around his body and let him ravish your body. “Belphegor I forgive you but I won’t forget what you did to me” “I know but I will show you all the love I have to give you for the rest of your life” he moans feeling you tighten around his cock. “You’re getting so tight... are you gonna cum already?” He licks your lips asking for another kiss. “Y-Yes!” He pulls out and flips you over on your stomach. “What are you going to do?” You whined at the lost feeling. 

Belphie transformed into his demon form and held you close giving you a loving kiss. “Please take all my forgiveness into your body (y/n)” he inserts himself again and you can feel it deeper than before. Placing a hand on your stomach, you can feel Belphie hitting your tummy. Belphie bites your shoulder gently, pounding you hard and fast. “Belphie you feel so good...!” You can feel your body convulsing and you orgasmed really hard on his cock. Letting out a scream, Belphie holds you and grabbing your chest. He needed you to come again he wants you to feel how much he loves you. You can hear a knock on the door, Belphie looked at it but didn’t stop his movements he isn’t going to stop until you cum for him several times. 

“Belphie? (Y/n) are you doing all right in there? I hope you two aren’t fighting...” you can hear Beel’s voice coming from the other side. “W-We aren’t fighting Beel! Belphie is just helping me out!” You say trying to hold yourself together trying desperately to not let out a moan. “Beel just give me a second I’ll be out soon!” Belphie calls out to him not stopping his movements. “There’s no need actually I’m coming in!” Beel opens the door and walks in locking it behind him. “I knew what you two were doing” he says eating a cream puff. You felt embarrassed but you couldn’t help feeling turned on from Beel watching you two doing the deed. “(Y/n) I can’t hold it anymore” Belphie grips your hip with one hand and your shoulder with his other. You cried out in pleasure orgasming on his cock again and you feel Belphie cumming deep inside you. 

The two of you breath heavily and you laid on the bed with Belphie and Beel hands you and belphie a cream puff to eat. “I’m happy you two talked it out.” “I can’t stay afraid of Belphie for long...” you blushed. “Beel (y/n) will always be ours...” Belphie hugs you while his tail is wagging behind him. Beel kisses your cheek and Belphie kisses the other and you felt so much love and happiness coming from these two. Even though what Belphie did was wrong you knew he felt bad about it and that’s all that matters. He would always protect you and that’s all to make you forgive his actions.


End file.
